Aoi nii san!
by Riki - sama
Summary: Plein de J-Rockers à leur âge le plus kawaii ! baby & ado YAOI !
1. Le prologue

_**Aoi-nii-san !**___

_**Résumé**__** : Plein de J-Rockers à leur âge le plus kawaii ! (baby & ado) YAOI !**_

_**Persos**__** : The GazettE**__ – Aoi (guitar), Uruha (guitar), Reita (bass), Kai (drums), Ruki (vocal) ; __**Miyavi**__ (voal & guitar); __**LM.C**__ – Maya (vocal & guitar) & Aiji (guitar & choeur) __**Alice Nine **__– Shou (vocal), Saga (bass), Tora (guitar), Nao (drums), Hiroto (guitar) __**An Café **__– Bou (ex-guitar), Miku (vocal), Kanon (bass), Takuya (guitar)._

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : **__En réalité les croquis de cette fic ont été fait il y a environs un an, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la faire en vrai, sauf que là, je travaille sur la réalisation d'un très grand projet de fic et il me fut gagner un peu de temps _(^^)

_Enfin bref, Bonne lecture ! _(^^)

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 0 : Prologue**_

_Les parents de ses petits jeunes ont été amis pendants leurs années de Fac, des amis très soudé, étant devenu adulte ils fondèrent tous une famille mais leurs travails se déroulaient surtout à l'étranger. Du coup, ils ont eu la bonne idée de regrouper leurs petits bouts de chou (enfants) dans un pensionnat assez luxueux avec seulement un des parents présent, mais pas tout le temps et bien sur, des majors d'hommes. Ils avaient un splendide jardin plus une pissine et beaucoup de chambres dispo._

_Ainsi nos premiers bouts-de-choux qui pénètrent dans cette résidence sont :_

_Aoi – 5 ans pas de frère et sœur, un petit brun avec des cheveux long et de yeux noirs comme la nuit. C'est sa mère qui reste veiller sur eux, elle est écrivant mais des fois, se déplace._

_Uruha – 3 ans, il est très mignon et ressemble à une princesse, il a des cheveux long, châtain clair avec des mèches blondes. _

_Reita – 3ans c'est un blond qui est en permanence avec un pincement sur le nez (il se casse toujours la figure XD !)_

_Et Ruki -2ans qui est le cousin de Reita, il est blond et a les cheveux en pagaille, il a une bouilli de gamin trop trop kawaii, personne ne peut lui résister !_

_C'est comme ça que commença notre petite aventure !_

_**OoO**_

_C'est comme ça que Reita est devenu « le bandé » xDDDDDD !_

_Sinon bah, moi c'est mes délires mais j'adore vraiment beaucoup cette fic avant même de l'avoir vraiment commencé, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !_


	2. Ohayo nii san!

_**Aoi-nii-san !**___

_**Résumé**__** : Plein de J-Rockers à leur âge le plus kawaii ! (baby & ado) YAOI !**_

_**Persos**__** : The GazettE**__ – Aoi (guitar), Uruha (guitar), Reita (bass), Kai (drums), Ruki (vocal) ; __**Miyavi**__ (voal & guitar); __**LM.C**__ – Maya (vocal & guitar) & Aiji (guitar & choeur) __**Alice Nine **__– Shou (vocal), Saga (bass), Tora (guitar), Nao (drums), Hiroto (guitar) __**An Café **__– Bou (ex-guitar), Miku (vocal), Kanon (bass), Takuya (guitar)._

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : **__En réalité les croquis de cette fic ont été fait il y a environs un an, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la faire en vrai, sauf que là, je travaille sur la réalisation d'un très grand projet de fic et il me fut gagner un peu de temps pour tout préparer _(^^)

_Enfin bref, Bonne lecture ! _(^^)

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Ohayo, nii-san !**_

_Le petit Aoi, âgé de 5 ans, avec ses joues rondes et sa moue adorable, descendit les escaliers d'une immense demeure, dans laquelle il venait de s'installer avec sa maman, elle lui a dit qu'il rencontrerait bientôt des « petits camarades de jeux » d'environs son âge et qu'ils allaient habiter avec lui. _

_D'ailleurs, ses petits bouts de choux venaient tout juste d'arriver._

_Aoi les détailla tous un par un, le premier était plus grand que tout les autres et que lui-même d'ailleurs, il avait de long cheveux châtain et des yeux de couleur noisette, vraiment mignon._

« **le chatain : **Bijours, moi ché Uruha, mais ma maman m'appelleuh Ruwa ! *smile*

**Aoi : **Bijours ! *big smile* Moi ché n'Aoi !

**Uruha : **Le blond avec un panchément sur le nez c'est Reita (c'est parce qu'il est pô doué qu'il le porte, il arrête pas de tomber hé hé)

**Reita : **Ruwa ! *le tape sur la tête* J'aime bien moi cacher mon nez, na !

**Uruha : **aiieuh ! T'es missant avec moi Reita ! Je vais le dire à maman !

**Reita : **Elle est po là de toute façon *tire la langue*

**Aoi : HA HA HA**

**Uruha : **…*croise les bras sur son torse* ché pas drôle… »

_Le petit Aoi n'avait pas remarqué le petit bout de chou blond, qui se cachait derrière ses deux nouveaux amis, il avait une vraie tête de bébé, avec des joues rondes, des cheveux de couleur blé et de très grands yeux bleus en amande._

« **Aoi : **Et lui *en pointant le petit du doigt* c'est qui ?

**Uruha : **Lui ? Ché Ruki-chan, c'est le cousin du baka sans nez, il est trop mignon ! *smile* va dire bijours à Aoi, on va habiter avec lui maintenant !

**Ruki : **B-bonzours Aoi-nii-san… »

_Avec une moue pareille, avec d'aussi grand yeux bleu (super beau) et avec des rougeurs sur ses joues, Aoi ne pue résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras._

« **Aoi : **Bienveniu Ruki-chan !

**Ruki : **A-Aligato.

**Reita : **Hey, tu te crois où ? C'est MON cousin ! »

_Fit il en prenant jalousement Ruki contre lui._

« **Uruha : ***rigole* ha ha ha, fait pas attention, il est touzours comme ça dès qu'il s'agit de Ruki.

**Aoi : **Ah d'accord, hé hé.

**Reita : **BU !*tire la langue* vous moquez po !

**Aoi & Uruha : **…HA HA HA ! »

…

_Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir bien mangé, la mère d'Aoi les conduisit à leur chambre sauf qu'elle se rendit compte, trop tard qu'elle n'avait, pour l'instant acheté que 2 lits…_

« **La mère d'Aoi : **Gomen-né, j'ai pas du tout prévue ça, les enfants.

**Aoi : **Pas grave, on peut prendre un lit pour deux *smile*

**Reita : **Ruki se met AVEC MOI !

**Uruha : **ha ha ha, tu veux rester ave ta princesse, hein ? hé hé hé

**REita : **Bakayero ! *le frappe sur la tête*

**Ruki : **R-rei, te fasse (fâche) pas, m-moi ze veux bien être avec toi…

**Reita : ***rougit* Ruki…

**Uruha : **Ha ha, il est tout rouuuge hé hé, Rei-rei est tellement kawaii !

**Reita : **Chui pas kawaii d'abord ! Baka Ruwa !

**Uruha** : hé hé »

_Après une course poursuite, ils allèrent tous se coucher, Reita avec Ruki et Uruha avec Aoi._

_Dans la chambre de Uru et Aoi :_

« **Aoi : **Ah bon ? ! Ze chavais pa ! Ché pour ça qu'ils sont si proches !

**Uruha : **Beh vouii ! En plus du fait qu'ils habitent ensemble depuis la naissance de Ruki beh Ruki-chan, bah il est trop meugnonn !

**Aoi : **Ha ha ha, j'avoue, on dirait une peuluche !

**Uruha : **hé hé. »

_Dans la chambre de Reita et Ruki, tout se passait bien aussi, les deux blonds s'endormirent rapidement, l'un dans les bras de l'autre… _

_**OoOoO**_

_Enfin fini !_

_Quatre jours pour 2 malheureuses pages et demi ! Putain je crains sur ce coup là !_

_Cette histoire ne va pas rester innocente bien longtemps car dans le résumé j'ai précisé qu'on les aura à l'âge de « bébé » puis « ado » alors rester avec nous ! _(^^)


	3. On est voisins!

_**Aoi-nii-san !**___

_**Résumé**__** : Plein de J-Rockers à leur âge le plus kawaii ! (baby & ado) YAOI !**_

_**Persos**__** : The GazettE**__ – Aoi (guitar), Uruha (guitar), Reita (bass), Kai (drums), Ruki (vocal) ; __**Miyavi**__ (voal & guitar); __**LM.C**__ – Maya (vocal & guitar) & Aiji (guitar & choeur) __**Alice Nine **__– Shou (vocal), Saga (bass), Tora (guitar), Nao (drums), Hiroto (guitar) __**An Café **__– Bou (ex-guitar), Miku (vocal), Kanon (bass), Takuya (guitar)._

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : **__En réalité les croquis de cette fic ont été fait il y a environs un an, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la faire en vrai, sauf que là, je travaille sur la réalisation d'un très grand projet de fic et il me fut gagner un peu de temps pour tout préparer _(^^)

_Enfin bref, Bonne lecture ! _(^^)

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 2 : On est voisins !**_

_Cette colocation dura plusieurs années, c'est avec Aoi – 8ans, Uruha & Reita – 6ans et Ruki – 5ans qu'on va découvrir ce chapitre…_

…

_C'était étrange, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous installé dans cette demeure, tout les jours il faisait vraiment très beau. Toujours, un soleil magnifique planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Cette après midi là, tous les petits jouaient au badminton. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que … aucuns d'eux ne supportaient perdre ! C'était inacceptable pour eux ! Ils avaient tous, un vrai sens de la compétition. Si bien que ce jeu, au départ assez innocent, conçu pour jouer tranquillement à la plage, devint un vrai match de tennis ! _

_Dans la première équipe il y avait Aoi et Ruki, dans la deuxième équipe il y avait Reita et Uruha. Le pauvre Ruki avait du mal à résister à la force des ses deux aînés, heureusement que Aoi, en bon substitue de grand frère, le protégeait des mauvais coups et rattrapait la partie en leur faveur quand il le fallait. Le pas-doué-qui-se-cassait-toujours-la-figure et la grande-perche-sarcastique, eux, y allaient à fond ! Toujours avec une lueur un peu inquiétante dans les yeux mais au fond…qu'est ce que c'était drôle ! Des mini-moys qui essaient de faire une partie de tennis avec un volant hé hé. Et puis franchement quand on regardait leurs visages, on avait qu'une envie…leur faire des câlins et des bisous ! ! ! !_

_Mais retournons au match, les deux équipes étaient à égalité, encore un bon tire et on connaitrait le vainqueur ! Ruki envoya (de façon très kawaii) la balle à Reita._

« **Ruki : **Ahyaaa ! »

_Reita ressembla toutes ses forces et envoya LE coup ultime._

« **Reita : **tient, uh ! »

_Le volant partit à la vitesse hyper sonique ! Il passa juste entre Aoi et Ruki, qui tentèrent de le rattraper, mais en vain…_

_Cependant le volant ne s'arrêta pas, il traversa tout le jardin, puis disparu dans un bruit sourd dans un buisson, qui séparait leur propriété de celle de leurs voisins…_

« **Aoi : **Oh putain…

**Reita : **Mouahahahahaha ! Ze gagnéééé !

**Uruha : **Euh non, je crois pas Baka-man…c'est sortie…c'est **eux** qui ont gagné…*pleure* buhuhuuuuuu ! ! ! !

**Reita : **Oh naaaaaan ! C'est pô juste !

**Ruki : **Vouiii ! On a gagné Aoi-nii-chan ! *smile*

**Reita : ***boude* pfeuh ! *rougit*

**Aoi : **euh je voudrai pas casser votre délire les mecs mais…c'était le seul volant qu'on avait…

**Ruki : ***larmes en coin des yeux* Oh non !

**Uruha : **Reita va chercher le volant !

**Reita : **Pourquoi mwaaa ?

**Ruki : **Bah ché toi qui l'a frappé Rei-chan.

**Reita : **Oui m-mais *rougit*…j-je…ah et puis c'est Aoi le plus grand c'est à lui de le faire !

**Uruha : **Hey mais nan c'est po juste !

**Aoi : ***soupire*..on va tous y aller pour la peine !

**Uruha & Reita : ***en position de salut militaire* Roger ! (avec une prononciation anglaise « Rodjeur »)

**Ruki : **Rogeeeer ! (à la française = « Rogé »)

**Reita : **Euh Ruki-chan, on dit « Rodjeur » et pas « Rogé ».

**Ruki : **…Rogéééééé ! *smile*

**Uruha : **euh…laisse tomber, un jour il comprendra…ha ha ha »

_C'est sous les fous rires d'Uruha qu'ils partirent tous à la recherche de ce stupide volant. Ils traversèrent déjà toute la cour verte aux multiples fleurs puis arrivèrent vers un grand buisson._

« **Aoi : **Je crois que je le vois, je vais aller le chercher, j'ai de plus long bras. »

_Tous les petits acquiescèrent et Aoi se plongea dans le buisson, qui devait bien être, deux fois plus grand que lui. _

« **Aoi : ***voit le volant juste devant lui* Ah je l'ai trouvé ! »

_Mais au moment où sa main allait le prendre, il percuta une toute autre main, curieux il sortie complètement du buisson et se retrouva nez à nez avec … son double ! _

_Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait au début, le garçon lui ressemblait certes beaucoup mais pas au point d'être son « double »._

« -Ouah…ha ha ha t'as la même tête que moi ha ha ha !

**Aoi : **Un peu, voui ! *sourire* Mais t'es qui toi ?

-Tu es chez moi, donc c'est à moi de te poser cette question *sourire*

**Aoi : **Je m'appelle Aoi, j'habite la maison d'à coté avec des amis et notre volant est tombé sur « ton territoire ».

-Ah ok ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, tous ces bruits *baka smile* Moi c'est Miyavi et j'ai 6ans !

**Aoi : **Bah enchanté alors, Miyavi *smile*

**Miyavi : **Enchanté aussi !...dis je peux jouer avec vous ?

**Aoi : **Avec nous ? Oui bien sur et *se fait couper*

-Miyavi, à qui tu parle ? »

_Au loin…encore un garçon qui ressemblait à Aoi ! ! ! (mais c'est pas vrai ça ! XD)_

_Celui-ci avait en revanche des traits bien plus « adulte » que les deux autres. Il s'approcha d'Aoi et de Miyavi._

« -Bonjours petit, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Aoi : **Chui pô petit ! J'ai 8 ans !*en mode boude*…Je suis Aoi et j'habite la maison d'à coté, on jouait au badminton avec mes amis et il est tombé sur votre terrain, du coup je suis venu le récupérer.

-Ah si ce n'est que ça, ha ha. Ah tient, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Aiji, j'ai 13 ans et je suis le grand frère de cet espèce de petit abruti hé hé.

**Miyavi : **Hey je suis pas petit ! Et pas abruti ! E-Et même que je te dépasserais quand je serai grand !

**Aiji : **Mais oui, bieeeeen sur ! »

_Après ces chamailleries entre frères, Aoi les invita à aller jouer chez lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils apparurent tous les trois devant les 3 autres nains._

« **Uruha : **Ah !

**Reita : **Hey mais…poukoi y a 3 Aoi ?

**Ruki : **Lequel le vrai Aoi-chaaaan ! *pleure*

**Aoi : **Mais du calme Ruki-chan ! hé hé. Je te présente nos voisins, Aiji et Miyavi.

**Miyavi : **Salut ! Wouah t'es trop meugnon toi ! *en faisant un calant à Ruki*

**Reita : **Hey doucement toi !

**Miyavi : **Mais…l'est où ton nez ?

**Tous le monde : **…

**Uruha : …HA HA HA HA HA !**

**Miyavi : **Bah quoi ? *complètement à la masse* »

_Pendant ce temps là, le regard du petit bout-de-chou-blond-international, alias Ruki, se posa sur une jolie fleur bleue, poussant tranquillement au sol. Le petit blond s'accroupie et la prit délicatement entre ses main avant de tirer sur le t-shirt de Reita._

« **Reita : ***en pleine « discussion »* Mais tu vois bien que j'ai un nez ! C'est juste un pansement qu'est dessus et…Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ruki ?

**Ruki : ***tout rouge* poul toi. »

_De sa petite main blanche, Ruki tendit la fleur vers Reita, tout en le regardant de ses beaux yeux bleu…Reita ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il fallait faire, totalement absorbé par les yeux de son petit cousin chéri. Il prit la fleur entre ses mains, sentit son odeur et fit un magnifique sourire avant de serrer Ruki dans ses bras, tout en déposant un baiser sur son front._

« **Reita : **Arigato. »

…

_Miyavi, Uruha et Reita devinrent très vite amis et complices, surtout à cause de leur même âge. Ils jouaient au foot depuis des heures ensemble. Aoi et Aiji s'étaient posé quelques parts pour discuter et Ruki s'était endormi, sa tête reposant sur les genoux d'Aoi._

« **Aoi : **Oh mais il est vraiment trop mignon !

**Aiji : **T'as de la chance d'avoir un « petit frère » aussi adorable…le mien n'est qu'un Baka de première…*soupire*

**Aoi : **Je comprends *tapote son épaule* c'est dur d'être le plus grand !...Surtout avec **ce** genre de spécimens…ha ha ha

**Aiji : **Ha ha ha ! En tout cas je sens qu'on va être très amis toi et moi !

**Aoi : ***smile* moi aussi ! »

_**OoOoO**_

_Oh mon dieu ! Mais je vais jamais réussir à retrouver mon rythme d'écriture d'avant ! C'est ça que de se retaper 17 fics pendant 4 mois…._(T-T)


	4. Bienvenu les nouveaux!

_**Aoi-nii-san !**___

_**Résumé**__** : Plein de J-Rockers à leur âge le plus kawaii ! (baby & ado) YAOI !**_

_**Persos**__** : The GazettE**__ – Aoi (guitar), Uruha (guitar), Reita (bass), Ruki (vocal) ; __**Miyavi**__ (voal & guitar); __**LM.C**__ – Maya (vocal & guitar) & Aiji (guitar & choeur) __**Alice Nine **__– Shou (vocal), Saga (bass), Hiroto (guitar) __**An Café **__– Bou (ex-guitar), Takuya (guitar)._

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : **__En réalité les croquis de cette fic ont été fait il y a environs un an, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la faire en vrai, sauf que là, je travaille sur la réalisation d'un très grand projet de fic et il me fut gagner un peu de temps pour tout préparer _(^^)

_Enfin bref, Bonne lecture ! _(^^)

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Bienvenu les nouveaux ! **_

_Cette colocation dura plusieurs années, c'est avec Aiji – 15 ans, Aoi – 10ans, Miyavi, Uruha & Reita – 8ans et Ruki – 7ans qu'on va découvrir ce chapitre…_

…

_Ils venaient tout juste d'apprendre cette nouvelle, et couraient chez leur amis, Miyavi et Aiji pour la leur annoncer, ils rentrèrent dans la demeure des deux bruns sans frapper, comme d'habitude._

« **Aoi : **Miyavi ! Aiji ! »

_Les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers, encore en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffé et la mine pas-fraiche du tout. _

« **Uruha : **On a une nouvelle super trop méga bien à vous annoncer !

**Miyavi : ***baille* voui, quoi ?

**Reita : **Ha ha ha la tête !

**Miyavi : **bu ! *tire la langue* je t'y verrai bien moi, tient !

**Aoi : **Oui bon on est pas là pour se chamailler, et pour ton information REita, Myv est nettement plus classe que toi le matin, n'est ce pas monsieur je-me-taule-la-gueule-dans-mes-draps-puis-dans-les-escaliers-en-moins-de-3-minutes ! ! !

**Reita : **…t'es méchante avec moi ! ! ! *faut semblant de chialer*

**Uruha : **Bah il a pas tord teint, HA HA HA HA !

**Aiji : **ouais bon…et sinon la nouvelle ? *baille*

**Aoi : **Bah enfaite la nouvelle c'est que dans notre « résidence » il y aurait des nouveaux ! Les enfants des autres amis de nos parents ! Et ils arrivent cet après midi ! ! !

**Aiji : **Nan ? eh bah !

**Miyavi : ***retrouve soudainement la forme* Ah trop bien ! Ça va être génial ! On va se faire de nouveaux amis ! ! !

**Ruki : ***lève les mains en l'air* Vouiii !

**Tout le monde : owwwww, kawaiiii ! »**

…

_Il était environs trois heures de l'après midi, les deux frères bruns et tout les autres s'étaient tous ressemblé pour accueillir les nouveaux habitants. Une grande voiture noire arriva juste devant la maison, elle devait avoir au moins 7 places !_

_Un homme et une femme sortirent du véhicule et allèrent discuter un peu avec la maman d'Aoi, pendant ce temps là, un des mini-moys sortirent de la voiture…_

_C'était un garçon plutôt grand (pour son âge), des cheveux en bataille avec une sucette dans la bouche, il avait une tête de gamin mais un regard d'adulte._

« -Yo les gens ! Moi c'est Maya.

**Aoi : **Bonjour, je suis Aoi *smile* enchanté.

**Maya : **Ah donc c'est ta maman qui nous garde ?

**Aoi : **ouais *smile*

**Reita : **Moi je m'appelle Reita, salut !

**Maya : **Yeeh man ! *font un check* sympa ton look…complexé du nez ?

**Reita : **Euh nan…c'est juste pour faire jolie…

**Maya : **Ha ha ha, tu me plais bien toi ! Enfaite t'as quel âge ?

**Reita : **J'ai 8 ans !

**Maya : **Bah t'en a pas l'air, et toi t'es qui ?

**Uruha : **Moi c'est Uruha *smile*

**Maya : **Hé hé, sympa ton sourire.

**Uruha : ***rougit* m-merci

**Maya : **oh…mais c'est qui cette peluche ?

**Uruha : **Peluche ?

**Maya : **Ouais le petit blond.

**Ruki : **M-moi ze m'appelle Ruki, bizour. *rougit*

**Maya : **Hé hé trop mignon !

**Reita : **Hey doucement !

**Miyavi : **Moi, JE SUIS MIYAVI !

**Maya : **Yo ! T'a la classe toi dis donc !

**Miyavi : **Merci ! hé hé

**Maya : **? Tu es qui ?

**Aiji : **Moi ? *baille* c'est Aiji, je suis le plus âgé, j'ai 15ans.

**Maya : **Oh…je me sens naze avec mes 10 ans *sourire gêné*

**Aiji : **pffff ha ha ha t'inquiète pas pour ça *lui ébouriffe les cheveux*

**Maya : **Ha ha ha. Attendez faut que j'aille prévenir les mini-montres qui m'accompagnent que la voie est libre et que y a pas de méchants. Ha ha *smile*»

_Il alla dans la voiture et dit comme promis qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et c'est alors que se présentèrent devant eux 5 petits bouts de chou, aussi adorables les uns que les autres._

« **Maya : **Vaut mieux que vous vous présentez…euh présentieié….euh enfin vous devez vous présenter quoi ! *sucette toujours dans la bouche*

**Aoi : **Ah oui, bien sur, je m'appelle Aoi et c'est ma mère qui va nous surveiller, enchanté *smile rassurant*

**Uruha : **Ah ! euh, je m'appelle Uruha, ravi de vous rencontrez *smile*

**Reita : **Je m'appelle Reita ! Et je suis pas complexé du nez ! Salut !

**Miyavi : **Je suis MIYAVI ! Le grand et le magnifique, bienvenu !

**Aoi : ***le frappe sur le cran* Pfff, baka.

**Miyavi : **Itai ! ça fait mal !

**Aiji : **Excusez mon baka de frère *soupire* Je suis Aiji, le plus âgé d'entre vous tous, moi et miyavi n'habiterons pas avec vous car enfaite on est vos voisins *smile*

**Ruki : **J-je m'appelle Ruki e-et je suis le plus jeune, salut *petit sourire kawaii* »

_Tout les petits mini-moys restèrent sans voix et bouche ouverte devant ce spectacle…des plus originaux…puis commencèrent à se présenter à leurs tours._

« **Shou : **Moi c'est Shou, parce que je suis Chou ! Salut *baka smile*

**Saga : ***passe sensuellement sa main dans ses cheveux* Hello, moi c'est Saga.

**Tout le monde : ***tout rouge*…*saignent du nez*

**Hiroto : **Moi c'est Hiroto, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Hiro ! Salut ! *smile*

**Takuya : **Ze-ze m'appelle Takuya et zai 4nains…*serre son doudou*

**Bou : **Salut, moi c'est Bou ! *smile*

**Reita : **Drôle de nom pour une fille.

**Bou : ***tremble* c'est parce que…*lui donne un coup de poings* JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

**Reita : ***âme qui s'en vole* itaiii…

**Tout le monde : **HA HA HA HA ! »

_Et c'est à partir de cet instant là, qu'une grande amitié entre ces 12personnes se noua !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je traiiiiiiiine trooooooop _(T.T)


	5. Des sentiments naissants!

_**Aoi-nii-san !**___

_**Résumé**__** : Plein de J-Rockers à leur âge le plus kawaii ! (baby & ado) YAOI !**_

_**Persos**__** : The GazettE**__ – Aoi (guitar), Uruha (guitar), Reita (bass), Ruki (vocal) ; __**Miyavi**__ (voal & guitar); __**LM.C**__ – Maya (vocal & guitar) & Aiji (guitar & choeur) __**Alice Nine **__– Shou (vocal), Saga (bass), Hiroto (guitar) __**An Café **__– Bou (ex-guitar), Takuya (guitar)._

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : **__En réalité les croquis de cette fic ont été fait il y a environs un an, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la faire en vrai, sauf que là, je travaille sur la réalisation d'un très grand projet de fic et il me fut gagner un peu de temps pour tout préparer _(^^)

_Enfin bref, Bonne lecture ! _(^^)

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Des sentiments naissants !**_

_Cette colocation dura plusieurs années, c'est avec Aiji – 18 ans Aoi & Maya – 13ans Miyavi, Uruha, Reita, Saga & Shou – 11ans Bou & Ruki – 10ans, Hiroto – 9ans et Takuya -7ans qu'on va découvrir ce chapitre…_

…

_Ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils se côtoyaient tous ensemble, 3 ans TOUS ensemble pour être précis._

_Mais aujourd'hui allait être un jour particulier, notamment pour le petit…euh non, grand Maya. Le jeune homme avait découvert, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, qu'il était amoureux…vraiment amoureux, pas comme un de ces petites amourettes de primaires, non ! Un vrai amour mais…envers un homme…qui plus est, un des ses meilleurs amis…il était tout d'abord son exemple, puis son meilleur ami puis…son amoureux « secret »… Il s'était dit qu'il devait au moins lui avouer qu'il l'aimait…et le faire aujourd'hui !_

_En attendant, tous les bouts de chou étaient là, dans le jardin. Et ils faisaient une partie de foot tous ensemble. Evidement toutes les équipes étaient équilibrées, il y avait des petits et des grands dans chaque équipe._

_Saga passa la balle à Uruha qui fit un magnifique but._

« **Uruha : **OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

**Saga : **YOUHOUUUUUUU !

**Saga & Uruha : **ON EST LES MEILELURS !

**Reita : **Ouais, c'est bon on a compris…*boude*

**Uruha : **Oh t'inquiète pas Rei-chaaaaan, un jour tu me battras…nan, c'est impossible *smile* 13 à 7 pour moi ! ha ha ha !

**Aoi : **Uruha !

**Uruha : ***yeux de chat potée* qwaa ?

**Aoi : **c'est un sport d'équipe, donc ce n'est pas « 13 à 7pour **moi** » mais « 13 à 7 pour **nous** » !

**Uruha : ***roule les yeux* pfouuu.

**Miyavi : **Ouais, faut écouter le grand sage ha ha ha aie !*se prend une baffe de Aoi*

**Aoi : ***boude* arrête de te moquer…

**Miyavi : **je plaisante Aoi-chaaan *le prend dans ses bras * je t'aiiiiiiime

**Aoi : ***tout rouge* m-miyavi… »

_Miyavi embrassa délicatement la joue de Aoi tout en lui répétant un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille…il y avait il un « vrai » sens derrière ces mots ?_

« AIE ! »

_Tout le monde se retourna vers Ruki, qui était tombé dans un trou ( ?). _

_Reita accourra vers lui en vitesse pour le sortir de là._

« **Reita : **Hey Ruki, ça va ?

**Ruki : **Ou-oui mais j'ai mal à-à la jambe. »

_Dit-il des larmes aux coins des yeux._

« **Reita : **Attend, on va aller voir un grand, tu peux marcher ?

**Ruki : **N-non je pense pas.

**Reita : **Ok, alors je vais te porter. »

_Le bandeau-man prit doucement le petit Ruki dans ses bras, et le porta comme une princesse (tout en tirant la langue à ceux qui voulaient faire une remarque salace.)_

_Un des domestiques dit à Reita qu'il y avait de quoi désinfecter dans la salle de bain. Il y alla, Ruki toujours dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait ce bonhomme, on ne pouvait faire plus mignon ! Reita passait son temps à s'occuper du bonheur du plus petit sans réellement réfléchir à ses sentiments à son égard….Ruki, quand à lui, s'était depuis longtemps habitué à se reposer sur Reita et il était comme « une drogue » pour lui. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble depuis la naissance du plus jeune, cette complicité allait au-delà de ami-à-ami, de cousin-et-cousin et même de frère-à-frère. Non, c'était quelque chose de bien plus fort… _

_Rei fit s'asseoir Ruki sur le bord de la baignoire et retira tout doucement son pantalon, dévoilant ainsi deux petites jambes blanches, très fines avec un vilain bleu au niveau du genou droit._

« **reita : **ça a l'air vraiment moche…

**Ruki : **oui hé hé *rire léger* …Rei…je, je voulais te dire que…tu es une personne très importante pour moi et…et je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'ici… »

_Reita se releva et prit Ruki dans ses bras._

« **Reita : **Merci Ru-chan, pour moi, c'est pareil…mais quelque part c'est mon devoir, de te protéger…

**Ruki : **Rei…

**Reita : **…bon ! *smile* je vais désinfecter ce vilain bleu ! »

_Ils rigolèrent tout les deux et Reita se mit au travail…non sans un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, repensant encore et encore aux paroles de son cousin…_

…

_Plus tard dans la journée, Ruki bien soigné par Reita évidement, tous le monde avait décidé de faire un jeu et (presque) tout le monde avait voté pour : le chaaat !_

_C'est Uruha qui fit désigné comme étant le chat… mais dans sa tête, il n'y avait qu'une seule proie…_

_Il s'élança tout de suite dans la foule, il pouvait très facilement attraper un des petit, Takuya par exemple mais non, il fallait qu'il arrive à l'attraper __**lui**__ pour prouver une fois de plus que c'est lui le plus beau, le plus rapide, le plus fort…_

_Sa jolie proie blonde était juste devant lui, et courait à son maximum tentant en vain d'échapper au « chat ». Uruha, à l'aide de ses grandes jambes fit un magnifique saut, et se retrouva à califourchon sur sa proie, il le regarda de ses petits yeux malicieux et déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa proie…_

« **Uruha : **C'est toi le chat, Saga ! »

_Saga était sous le choc, il savait pas comment se comporter, ce baiser l'avait perturbé. Mais lorsque son cerveau c'était remis à fonctionner normalement il réalisa que son ami s'était jeté sur lui par pur égoïsme, pour se prouver qu'il pouvait le battre._

_Saga se releva et s'attaqua à Reita, bien que la lutte fut difficile il a fini par avoir le bandeau-man et s'élança à la recherche de Uruha (qui lui était en train d'échapper à Reita)._

« **Saga : **Je peux savoir ce qu'était ce baiser ?

**Uruha : **Hm, le bisou ? bah enfaite…*smile* Je voulais te prendre d'une façon remarquable (remarquer la perversité de cette phrase, prononcé par un gamin de 11ans)

**Saga : **Uru je…

**Reita : **Ahyaaaaa !

**Saga : **Kyaaaa ! *court*

**Reita : **Matté ! ! ! »

_Saga et Uruha essayaient, à grande enjambé, de semer Reita._

_Mais d'autre gens (plus intelligents) tentèrent de se cacher, dans cette catégorie se trouvaient Shou, Hiroto, Bou et Takuya._

_Bou et Takuya se cachèrent dans un grand buisson qui, au niveau de ses racines, ne possédait pas de feuillage et avait donc de la place pour abriter deux petites personnes._

« **Takuya : **Voui ! On les a eu !

**Bou : ***chuchote* chut ! Sinon ils vont nous entendre !

**Takuya : **G-gomen Bou-chan…*triste*

**Bou : **fait pas la tête, c'était pas contre toi, choupi *smile* »

_Bou le prit tendrement dans ses bras, lui témoignant une fois de plus son affection plus que débordante…_

_Shou était lui caché derrière un grand tronc d'arbre tout au fond du jardin, mais un petit nain semblait avoir pensé à la même chose que lui._

« **Hiroto : **Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Shou : **C'est à moi de te poser la question !

**Hiroto : **Bah je viens me cacher derrière cet arbre *baka smile*

**Shou : **Hiro…j'y suis déjà et je ne sais pas si à deux on va pouvoir passer inaperçu… »

_Hiroto s'approcha de lui, d'une démarche...inhabituelle, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shou._

« **Hiroto : **Hé bien comme ça, ça devrait être bon, non ? »

_Shou était quelque peu paniqué mais accepta tout de même le petit, dans ses bras._

…

_A la fin de tout ce chaut, ou « jeu » pour certains, ils mangèrent tous dehors, savourant leur barbecue…_

_Mais Maya avait décidé de prendre Aiji à part, dans la maison, enfin, dans sa chambre plutôt…._

« **Aiji : **Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Maya ?

**Maya : **Je…il…il faut que je te parle…

**Aiji : **…je t'écoute…

**Maya : **…Je… …

**Aiji : **Oui ?

**Maya : **Je…non je peux pas ! »

_Maya s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains … mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était le moment ou jamais d'avouer … « __**ça**__ »…_

« **Aiji : **Maya ? ça va ?

**Maya : **Je oui… »

_Aiji alla s'asseoir à coté de Maya et passa son bras autour de ses frêles épaules, ils étaient vraiment de très bons amis, des meilleurs amis même, malgré leur très grande différence d'âge. _

_Maya sembla un bout de temps dans ses pensées…mais il ne pouvait pas penser ! Pas avec cette proximité qu'il y avait entre lui et Aiji ! _

_D'un coup, il se leva et se mit en face de Aiji, les sourcils froncé…debout, il devait bien faire la même taille qu'un Aiji assit…donc la situation était tout de même comique ! _

« **Maya : **ça suffit maintenant !

**Aiji : **quoi ? Mais Maya, explique, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu raconte !

**Maya : **Et bien tu vas comprendre ! »

_Maya se pencha légèrement en avant, prit la tête de son cher amour entre ses mains et l'embrassa…les yeux fermé, comme dans un rêve…_

« **Maya : **…je t'aime, Aiji… »

_A ce moment là Aiji ne su quoi faire, l'expression de son visage était bloqué sur : « WHAT ? ! », ça aurait été vraiment hilarant si seulement on était pas dans ce genre de contexte…_

_Ce baiser, avait plu à Aiji, ça devait être sans doute le premier de Maya et…il était délicieux !...Mais très vite Aiji retrouva ses esprits…_

« **Aiji : **Maya…je…j'apprécie beaucoup mais…

**Maya : **Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Je sais de source sur (Miyavi) que tu es bisexuel ! Donc t'as pas le droit de me sortir l'excuse du « on est deux garçon » ! ! !

**Aiji : ***soupir* et je ne comptais pas le faire ! Mais vois tu il ya d'autres problèmes ! Notamment notre différence d'âge ! ! ! Calme toi Maya…t'es vraiment, pas comme d'habitude…

**Maya : **PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE MAINTENANT JE SUIS ENCORE CAPABLE DE GARDER MON CALME ? ! JE T'AIME PUTAIN ! COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE RESTE MARBRE ? ? ! ... »

_Le blond n'en pouvait plus, ce sentiment était trop fort pour lui, il tomba à terre tout en éclatant en sanglots…_

« **Maya : **…_je t'aime Aiji…_ »

_Il avait prononcé ses mots d'un ton désespéré…_

« **Aiji : **Tu…tu es sur ? Tu ne me donne pas de faux espoirs là ?

**Maya : **nani ?

**Aiji : **Tu es sur que tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire t-tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi et l'excuse de « on est deux garçon » est valable surtout pour toi ! *s'accroupi aux cotés de Maya* Ecoute…je veux bien tenter quelque chose avec toi mais avant je voudrai être sur … est ce que tu es réellement prêt pour t'engager avec un garçon, de 5 ans ton aîné ? »

_Des larmes coulaient encore sur les joues de Maya, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés…il avait une mine, vraiment horrible…_

_Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Aiji et commença à lui murmurer à l'oreille toute sa passion..._

« **Maya : **Je t'aime Aiji, pour de vrai, plus que tout…et depuis longtemps! Tu es mon premier amour et je t'ai donné mon premier baiser, je te donnerai mon corps !..._Je t'aime_…. »

_Ce que lui disait Maya, réchauffait son bas ventre à une vitesse affolante…un gamin, un ami, un futur amant…voilà ce qu'était Maya… et il l'excitait comme pas possible !_

_Maya se détacha d'Aiji, mais garda la même proximité. Ses deux mains se posèrent légèrement sur le torse du plus âgé et il lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir…_

« **Maya : **Aiji…

**Aiji : **bien… »

_Il prit Maya dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit, où il l'allongea, en dessous de lui, tout doucement…Maya le regarda d'une façon vraiment très…excitante…le plus jeune l'attira contre lui pour un baiser charnel plein de passion…_

« **Maya : **Aiji…prend moi…

**Aiji : ***surprit et tout rouge* Maya mais je…je ne peux pas tu n'as que 13 ans…

**Maya : **chuuut, j'en ai envie c'est tout *smile* »

_Son sourire était provoquant et de toute sa vie, il n'a jamais était aussi expressif que maintenant…il voulait Aiji, quitte à se faire passer pour une pute aux yeux des certains coincés…_

_Aiji le caressa, amoureusement. Son torse, ses bras, son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses…ses mains étaient douces et procuraient un plaisir encore inconnu chez Maya qui ne parvenait pas toujours à retenir ses cris de plaisir. Son amant était des plus doux, ne le brusquant pas et lui faisait comprendre à chaque caresse à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. _

_Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement…Aiji prenant garde à y aller étape par étape et tout doucement…il était vraiment gêné à cause de leur différence d'âge mais Maya était tellement désirable…et même s'il se contenait maintenant il allait pas pouvoir attendre jusqu'à sa majorité sexuelle ! (15ans)_

_Maya tata le territoire fébrilement mais s'encouragea mentalement pour ouvrir un à un les boutons de la chemise de son cher Aiji, un par un tout en douceur, puis la faire glisser sur les épaules pâles du plus vieux pour finir en la laissant tomber sur le lit…_

_Ses mains glissièrent sur la ceinture blanche qui était fermement attaché au pantalon noir et moulant d'Aiji. Il fini par le retirer et tout le deux se retrouvèrent d'égal à égal._

_(bah oui : « Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement » Aiji l'avait déjà fait sur Maya (^^)_

…

_Ils étaient tous les deux nus, dans le lit du plus jeune, sous les couvertures…_

_Aiji tenait Maya dans ses bras et le regardait d'une façon…intense…tout comme leur ébats quelques minutes plutôt._

_Et c'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un nain, au nom de Takuya._

« **Takuya : **Mayaaa-tan cha va ? Tout le monde t'as entendu crier !

**Maya : **A-ah bon ? *tout rouge* j-je non c'est rien !

**Takuya : **Oui mais on entendait des : « aaaah ouiiiiiiiii » oui « Kamisama plus, plus ! » mais surtout des « ha-han » Tu nous as fait peur !...Oh mais Pourquoi Aiji-nii-chan est dans ton lit ? Et poukoi vous êtes tout nus ?

**Aiji : **…eh bien…

**Takuya : **Vous avez bocu transpiré dites donc ! Oh pourquoi il y a plein de…traces de savon blanc ? (vous savez ce que c'est…)

**Maya : ** c'est-à-dire que…

**Aiji : **C'est…une technique de relaxation ! Oui, dormir tout nu avec quelqu'un…Tu pourras essayer quand tu seras grand !

**Maya : ***chuchote* mais il va jamais gober ça !

**Aiji : ***chuchote aussi* t'inquiète ! *clin d'œil*

**Takuya : ….**Ah d'accord ! *smile* Dis, Aiji, je pourrai le faire avec toi ?

**Maya : **SUREMENT PAS !

**Aiji : **HA HA HA HA !

**Takuya : ***tire la langue* BUUUUUUUUU ! M'en fou de toute façon ! »

_Takuya courra hors de la chambre en criant ces mots…affreusement pervers._

« **Takuya : **Bouuuuuu-chaaaaan ! Vient faire dodo tous nu n'avec moi ! »

…

_**OoOoO**_

_Limace attitude _(T.T)

_Gomen, je voulais faire un vrai lemon mais ça ma trop saoulé et voilà…par contre la scène entre Takuya, Maya et Aiji était trop bonne _(^^)


	6. Je coirs que je t'aime!

_**Aoi-nii-san !**___

_**Résumé**__** : Plein de J-Rockers à leur âge le plus kawaii ! (baby & ado) YAOI !**_

_**Persos**__** : The GazettE**__ – Aoi (guitar), Uruha (guitar), Reita (bass), Ruki (vocal) ; __**Miyavi**__ (voal & guitar); __**LM.C**__ – Maya (vocal & guitar) & Aiji (guitar & choeur) __**Alice Nine **__– Shou (vocal), Saga (bass), Hiroto (guitar) __**An Café **__– Bou (ex-guitar), Takuya (guitar)._

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : **__J'ai remarqué que cette fic a reçu beaucoup plus de reviews que Flash Back, alors que c'est la fic la plus nian-nian que j'ai jamais écrite…et dieu sait à quelle point certaines de mes œuvres sont nian nian, du coup je vais finir cette fic, après tout deux chapitres ce n'est pas la mort._

_En réalité les croquis de cette fic ont été fait il y a environs un an, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la faire en vrai, sauf que là, je travaille sur la réalisation d'un très grand projet de fic et il me fut gagner un peu de temps pour tout préparer _(^^)

_Enfin bref, Bonne lecture ! _(^^)

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Je crois…que je t'aime !**_

_Cette colocation dura plusieurs années, c'est avec Aiji – 20 ans Aoi & Maya – 15ans Miyavi, Uruha, Reita, Saga & Shou – 13ans Bou & Ruki – 12ans, Hiroto – 11ans et Takuya -9ans qu'on va découvrir ce chapitre…_

…

_Depuis presque deux ans, tout nos protagonistes : pensionnaires & voisins, se réunissaient __**tous**__ ensemble chaque week-end, pour parler d'un peu tout, ils étaient tous liés d'une amitié solide, qui durait depuis plus 5 ans, et qui n'étaient pas prête de s'arrêter! _

_(et donc, coup de bol pour nous, on était un week-end !)_

_Ils étaient tous, encore une fois dans ce jardin, assis en cercle, autour d'une table (ronde)avec une looongue nappe violette tout en grignotant des « cochonneries »._

_Maya et Aiji était un couple très ouvert qui n'hésitait pas à prouver leur amour même dans les endroits, des plus…insolites ! Et n'hésitait pas non plus à s'embrasser devant leurs jeunes amis._

…

« **Maya : **Ai…ji ! »

_Le plus âgé (mais plus le plus grand) avait la main dans le caleçon du jeune blond et s'amusait dedans…comme un petit fou !_

_Le pire dans tout ça, pour le pauvre Maya, c'est que comme sur la table il y avait une nappe, personne ne pouvait assister à cette scène, alors les petits soupirs d'extases de Maya était vraiment, mais vraiment étrange, surtout pour les plus jeunes !_

**« Aiji : **Oui ? *indifférent*

**Maya : **T-tu… pourrais huh, arrêter s'il te plait ha-n !

**Aiji : **Mais quoi donc ?

**Maya : **ç-ça-aahn !

**Takuya : **qu'esh qu'il y a Maya-taaan ?

**Ruki : **Je crois que c'est des affaires de grand, Taku.

**Takuya : **Pfff…po juste !

**Hiroto : **Ha ha ha.

**Takuya : **Quoi ?

**Hiroto : **HA HA HA !

**Takuya : **MAIS QUOI ? ! »

_Hiroto prit un air moqueur et dit._

« **Hiroto : **Et bien moi, _je sais_. »

_Les yeux de Takuya s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un – « o »._

« **Takuya : **M-mais., c'est po juste !

**Shou : ***en train de boire* c'est parce que t'es trop jeune.

**Takuya : **ça c'est pas vlai ! Je sais même comment on fait les bébés ! Et même que je vais en faile à Bou ! BU *tire la langue* » (ça, c'est pas vrai ! Je sais comment on fait les bébés ! Et même que je vais en faire à Bou ! BU !)

_A ce moment là tout le monde…recracha ce qu'ils avaient dans leur bouche, salissant la table et un peu leur voisins d'en face._

« **Aoi : **Q-Q-quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? ! Bou ? ! !

**Miyavi : **Maa-maa, calme toi Aoi-chou.

**Aoi : ***larmes aux yeux* M-mais mon petit Takuya a dit qu'il savait _comment _on fait les bébés ! ! ! Plus grave encore, il veut en faire avec Bou !

**Reita : **Et bah quoi ?

**Aoi : **Ils sont trop jeunes et ce sont des mâles ! »

_Miyavi se leva et s'installa derrière Aoi, pour lui faire un massage. Ses mains passaient tout le long de ses épaules mais aussi son dos. C'était agréable à caresser, à toucher un corps aussi fin que celui d'Aoi. Et sentir ses os…ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale…et parfois, Miyavi s'amusait à passer ses mains sur les cotes du beau Aoi, qui lui, pendant ce moment là, se sentait assez vulnérable._

_La bouche de Miyavi se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Aoi et lui murmura._

« **Miyavi : **Calme toi Aoi-chan… »

_Sans le faire exprès Miyavi soufflait dans le cou d'Aoi qui était …très sensible à cet endroit là ! L'acte de Miyavi lui procurait beaucoup de frissons._

_Avant de se relever et en remarquant le bien être de son sempai, Miyavi posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine du cou d'Aoi tout en lui disant._

« **Miyavi : **Et puis nous aussi, on en fera des bébés ! *smile*

**Aoi : ***sur le cul*…nya ? »

_Le rouge monta aux joues d'Aoi, il n'était pas sur de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire (mais nous si ! ^^)_

« **Takuya : **Tu vois, Aoi-nii-san, toi aussi tu en fera ! *smile*

**Tous : **…

**Bou : **Wouah quel blanc…

**Ruki : **Et toi, t'es d'accord ?

**Bou : **Pour ?

**Reita : **Faire des enfants avec le surexcité de service ?

**Ruki : **Ah elle est trop bonne celle là, tape là !

**Reita : **Ouais je sais hé hé ! »

_Ils se tapent dans la main_

« **Bou : **erm erm, *tousse* on peut revenir au bon sujet, non ?

**Saga : **Bien surt Bou-chérie !

**Uruha & Takuya : **Hey ! »

_Le petit Takuya se leva et alla prendre Bou (possessivement) dans ses bras._

« **Takuya : **Cé mon chélie ! *regard de défis pour Saga* »

_De son coté Uruha frappa la tête de Saga._

« **Uruha : **C'est pas ton mec alors arrête !

**Saga : **Parce que t'es le mien peut être ?

**Uruha : **Ha ! La bonne blague, quelqu'un d'aussi beau que moi mérite largement mieux !

**Saga : **Parce que t'insinue que j'suis moche ? ! !

**Uruha : **Excuse moi mais les nez crochu de sorcière ne sont plus à la mode ! (ils l'ont jamais été)

**Saga : **Comment tu OSES ? ! Espèce de…travelo !

**Uruha : **PARDON ? !

**Saga : ***imite une « fille » = Uruha * Oh mon dieu j'ai oublié de me coiffer ce matin mais quelle conne je suiiiiiis ! Oh Mon dieu il y a plus de maquillage je vais muriiiir !

**Uruha : **T'arrêtes ça, connard !

**Saga : **Oh mon dieu Uruha !

**Uruha : ***prend peur* q-quoi ? ! !

**Saga : **Tu as…..UN BOUTON !

**Uruha : **QUOI ? ! M-mais où ça ? Il est gros ? ! Oh mon dieu comment je vais faire !

**Saga : **HA HA HA HA HA !

**Uruha : **Pourquoi tu te marre ? Tu trouve ça drôle que je sois aussi défiguré ?

**Ruki : **Non, mais je crois qu'il trouve ça drôle de se foutre de ta gueule

**Aoi : **Ruki, ton language !

**Ruki : **Pardon, donc je disais, il t'a mené en bateau !

**Uruha : **Hein ?

**Reita : **ça veut dire que t'as pas de boutons, il t'a mentit pour se foutre de ta gueule et…HA HA HA ! Comment t'avais l'air trop con, ha ha ha ha !

**Uruha : **Toi le sans nez, tu la boucle

**Ruki : **Hey !

**Uruha : **Et toi Saga…JE VAIS TE BUTER CONNARD ! »

_Uruha bondit de sa place et sauta immédiatement sur Saga dans le but…de l'étrangler ! _

_Le dos de Saga heurta brutalement l'herbe et Uruha se retrouva au dessus de lui, assit sur son bassin à essayer de le …tuer._

« **Aoi : ***s'apprête à se lever* Uruha arrête c'est/ »

_Miyavi attrapa la main de son sempai préféré et lui dit._

« **Miyavi : **Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour eux…

**Aiji : …**Quelque chose me dis que ça va bien finir tous ça…

**Maya : ***étonné* Bah pourquoi ?

**Miyavi & Aiji : **Intuition ! *smile*

**Aoi : ***rougit* ah, ok. »

_Pendant se temps là, Uruha et Saga faisait un roulé-boulé dans l'herbe tout en étant toujours accroché l'un à l'autre, se lançant des gros mots à la figure et en essayant de se tuer mutuellement…ah, que c'est beau la jeunesse !_

_Après un 15aine de roulé-boulé Uruha fini par maintenir sa position de « seme » dans cet homicide volontaire. _

_Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Saga._

« **Uruha : **JE SUIS BEAU, TU ENTENDS !

**Saga : **T'avais qu'à pas me faire chier avec mon nez, c'est pas ma faute, merde !

**Uruha : **Tss…pourquoi t'as dis que j'avais un bouton ? !

**Saga : **Bah pour me venger, patate !

**Uruha : **C'est qui que tu traite de patate ? !

**Saga : **Putain c'est une expression, débile !

**Uruha : ***le baffe* prend ça !

**Saga : ***ton légèrement faible et plaintif* aiiiiie.

**Uruha : **HA Ah !...hey, ça va Saga ?

**Saga : **…tu m'as fait vraiment trop mal.

**Uruha : p**-pardon…m-mais tu avais mérité !

**Saga : **Putain, mais pour toi, y a que l'apparence qui compte ou quoi ? !

**Uruha : **N-non mais je.

**Saga : **tu devras arrêter d'être centré que sur l'apparence des gens et arrêter de leur faire mal par la même occasion…

**Uruha : ***comprends pas* faire mal ?

**Saga : **Oui, en te moquant des défauts des autres…à ton avis qu'est ce que j'ai ressentit quand tu m'as parlé de mon nez ? !

**Uruha : **Saga je, je suis vraiment désolé j-je ne le referai plus jamais, avec qui que soit.

**Saga : **J'espère bien…

**Uruha : ***gêné* tu sais Saga, ton nez n'a pas d'importance/

**Saga : ***le coupe* bien sur que si !

**Uruha : **N—non je veux dire…tu es beau… »

_Il avait dit ça en rougissant, avec une lueur délicate au fond des yeux._

« **Uruha : **tes cheveux… »

_Fit il en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds de Saga…_

**« Uruha : …**tes yeux …»

_Sa main s'arrêta juste au contour des yeux._

« **Uruha : ***petit rire* tes joues… »

_Ses deux paumes étaient délicatement posées sur les joues rondes et blanches de Saga._

« **Uruha : **…et, tes lèvres… »

_Le pouce de sa main droite s'y aventura, retraçant le contour des lèvres de son ami, plusieurs fois de suite, Uruha se pencha légèrement de Saga._

« **Uruha : **Tu es…vraiment beau…le plus beau

**Saga : **Uruha… »

_Le ton qu'avait employé Saga pour dire son nom était tellement… sensuel …A ce moment là Uruha n'eu envie que d'une seule chose…_

« **Uruha : **chuut… »

_Uruha se pencha encore plus vers Saga jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent._

« **Uruha : …**Et très désirable… »

Plus loin, à la table, tout le monde regardait cette scène…plus qu'attendrissante !

« **Hiroto : ***se met à bouder* tss….personne ne voudra jamais m'embrasser comme ça !

**Shou : **Pff, n'importe quoi »

_Fit Shou en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Pon._

« **Shou : **Bien sur que si !

**Hiroto : **Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis petit, j'ai des grosses joues et tout le monde croit que j'ai 6 ans ! *boude*

**Shou : **Hiro…mais c'est ça qui te rend unique et …très mignon *smile*

**Hiroto : **Tu crois ? *tête d'hamster kawaii*

**Shou : **j'en suis sur *big smile* »

_Il posa sa main sur celle de Hiroto et lui offrit l'un de ces plus beaux sourires…Hiroto touché par ce que lui dit Shou posa sa main sur sa joue._

« **Shou : **Hiro… »

_Shou s'avança tout doucement vers le visage de Hiroto, ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres…tout doucement le vide fut comblé, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et ils s'embrassèrent enfin…_

« **Takuya : **Ouuuuuuuh les amoureuuuuuux ! hé hé hé hé

**Aoi : **C'est pas vrai…tout mes garçons tournent aux yaoi *pleure*

**Miyavi : **ça te gène ?

**Aoi : **Pas plus que ça…disont que…ils grandissent trop vite * (T.T)*

**Miyavi : ***rigole doucement* hu hu…ne t'en fait pas Aoi ton tour viendra *clin d'œil*

**Aoi : **Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? *rougit* »

_Miyavi se pencha vers l'oreille de son « nii-chan » et lui souffla tout doucement :_

« **Miyavi : ***chuchotte* je t'expliquerai ce soir, dans ta chambre… »

…

_Aoi se retournait dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de Miyavi à son égard…celui-ci était toujours là pour Aoi, il prenait toujours soin de lui…mais disait des choses étranges…comme s'il voulait draguer Aoi… « Nan c'est pas possible » se dit Aoi : « pourquoi Miyavi me draguerait ? Il est tellement beau et gentil, qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe qui, fille comme mec…alors pourquoi moi ? »_

_La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, il pénétra doucement dans la pièce, souleva la couverture qui gardait au chaud la silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien et s'installa à ses cotés…_

« **Aoi : **Miyavi ?

**Miyavi : **…salut _mi amor_

**Aoi : ***rougit* qu'est ce que t-tu voulais me dire ? »

_Miyavi posa tout doucement sa main sur la joue de son aîné et le regarda dans les yeux, dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs…et prononça trois mots…_

« **Miyavi : **Je t'aime… »

_Les yeux d'Aoi s'écarquillèrent, ses joues devinrent toutes rouges, il était sous le choc et n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot…_

« **Miyavi : **Depuis toujours, depuis la nuit des temps…je t'adore d'une façon que tu ne peux t'imaginer… »

_Sa main descendit tout doucement vers le cou blanc d'Aoi, il le caressa un instant puis se pencha vers le brun pour l'embrasser..._

« **Miyavi : **même si tu ne partage pas les même sentiments que moi, ce n'est pas grave, je te ferai tomber amoureux de moi, j'ai toujours ce que je veux *sourire*

**Aoi : **Miya je… »

_Une larme dévala sa joue…Miyavi le prit dans ses bras._

« **Miyavi : **Qu'est ce qui se passe mon Aoi ?

**Aoi : **je…pourquoi ?

**Miyavi : **Pourquoi quoi ?

**Aoi : …**tu m'aimes ?

**Miyavi : ***rigole doucement*, ça s'explique pas ça … je sais juste que je t'aime à en mourir, Aoi…et toi, que ressens tu pour moi ?

**Aoi : **Je-je ne sais pas, tout est confus dans ma tête…je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, je t'adore même.

**Miyavi : **Et plus ?

**Aoi : **je ne sais pas mais je…j'aime le fait que tu sois amoureux de moi…je veux que tu reste avec moi…

**Miyavi : **huhuhuh…je resterai toujours avec toi…mon Aoi… »

_Ses mains s'étaient mises à caresser Aoi, parcourant avidement son corps, ses lèvres se logèrent dans el cou de son bien-aimé _

« **Aoi : **hmmm…Miyavi ! »

_Il allait enfin lui montrer la puissance de son amour…_

…

« -Hmm Miyavi ! »

_Ruki se tourna vers son cousin les yeux ronds_

« **Ruki : **Ne me dis pas que

**Reita : **Si…

**Ruki : **Oh my God !

**Reita : **J'aurai jamais cru qu'ils passeraient à l'acte

**Ruki : **Ah euh *tout rouge* ils sont en train de le faire ?

**Reita : **Oui … et apparemment c'est bon hé hé *sourire de pervers*

**Ruki : **Oh, Reita ! T'es vraiment un porc !

**REita : **Mais quoi ?

**Ruki : **Si ça se trouve…ils sont juste en train de s'embrasser et/

-Aaaaahah ouiiii

**Reita : **Honnêtement ? J'y crois pas *hentai smile*

**Ruki : ***tout rouge* tcheu… »

_Reita alla s'installer dans le lit de son cousin et le prit dans ses bras._

« **Reita : **Aller, boude pas petit Ru' *smile*

**Ruki : **R-rei ! *tout rouge, puis se dégage de son étreinte*

**Reita : **Quoi ? Tu veux pas me faire de câlin ?

**Ruki : **Nan !

**Reita : **Oh nooon ! steuplait Ru-chaaan !

**Ruki : **Non!

**Reita : **Allez, viens voir tonton sans nez!

**Ruki : **Quand je dis non c'est non !

**Reita : **d'accords…*sourire pervers* tu me laisse pas le choix»

_Il attrapa Ruki et le serra fermement dans ses bras, sa tête état dans le cou du plus jeune et il s'amusait à laisser des baiser papillons sur sa nuque, ses mains quant à elles venaient se glisser en dessous de son t-shirt et caresser tout doucement son dos…_

« **Ruki : **R-Rei !

**Reita : **Ruki…tu es vraiment… mignon…

**Ruki : ***rougit à mort* j-je moi ?

**Reita : **tellement que ça me donne envie de te croquer *smile* »

_Il se rapprocha tout doucement de Ruki et scella leur lèvre dans un magnifique baiser…_

_**OoOoO**_

FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Putain je voulais mettre plein de lemon, faire un chapitre « sexuel »…ouais bah c'est plutôt le pays de bisou-nours là non ?..._

_C'est pour bientôt le chapitre 6) ^^_


	7. The Final

_**Aoi-nii-san !**___

_**Résumé**__** : Plein de J-Rockers à leur âge le plus kawaii ! (baby & ado) YAOI !**_

_**Persos**__** : The GazettE**__ – Aoi (guitar), Uruha (guitar), Reita (bass), Ruki (vocal) ; __**Miyavi**__ (voal & guitar); __**LM.C**__ – Maya (vocal & guitar) & Aiji (guitar & choeur) __**Alice Nine **__– Shou (vocal), Saga (bass), Hiroto (guitar) __**An Café **__– Bou (ex-guitar), Takuya (guitar)._

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : **_

_Enfin bref, Bonne lecture ! _(^^)

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 6 : The Final**_

_Cette colocation dura plusieurs années, c'est avec Aiji – 22 ans Aoi & Maya – 17ans Miyavi, Uruha, Reita, Saga & Shou – 15ans Bou & Ruki – 14ans, Hiroto – 13ans et Takuya -11ans qu'on va découvrir ce chapitre…_

…

_Ce jour là, le petit Takuya et le jeune Hiroto étaient vraiment très impatients, ils allaient enfin voir leurs aînés en plein travail ! A la Peace & Smile Company, la plus grande agence de mannequin de tout le Japon ! Etant trop jeunes, ils ne pouvaient pas encore y entrer mais cela ne serai tarder, dans 1 ans pour Hiroto et 3 pour Takuya._

_Les deux petits étaient venu en bus, pour bien surprendre leur aînés, ils retrouvèrent alors devant un grand immeuble avec un logo gigantesque au sommet « P&S ». Ils entrèrent dans la company et allèrent à l'accueil._

« **Hiroto : **Bonjouuurs, on cherche nos amis : Ruki-chan, Bou-chan, Shou-chan, Aoi-chan, Saga-chan, Uruha-chan, Reirei-chan, Miya-chan, Aiji-chan et Maya-tan !

**La réceptionniste : **Pourquoi vous les cherchez ? Qui me garanti que vous êtes réellement leur amis ?

**Takuya : **Hééé ! bien sur que nous sommes leur amis ! On habite ensemble !

**La réceptionniste : **Oui bien sur, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

**Hiroto : **Ah bon ? *(o.O)*

-Hiroto ! Takuya ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

_Les deux petits nains se retournèrent pour voir arriver Aiji, avec un costume assez…étrange…_

« **Takuya & Hiroto : **AIJI ! *se jettent dans ses bras*

**Aiji : **Salut *smile* mais pour ne revenir à notre question, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

**Hiroto : **On est venu vous faire une surprise à vous tous mais/

**Takuya : **Cette méchante a pas voulu nous faire entrer !

**La réceptionniste : **Alors…ce sont vraiment vos amis ? !

**Hiroto & Takuya : ***tirent la langue* OUIII ! »

…

_Plus tard, dans un des couloirs de la Peace & Smile Company…_

« **Aiji : **Alors vous avez prit le bus pour venir nous voir ! Et bah dis donc ! Vous devenez de grand garçons maintenant *smile*…c'est Aoi qui va criser * rigole*

**Takuya : **On demandera à Myv' de le calmer pour nous *smile*

**Aiji : **Bonn idée *smile*

**Takuya : **Où est Bou ?

**Aiji : **Il a une séance photo à cet étage avec Ruki, pour une marque pour les pré-ados.

**Takuya : **On pourrait alors le voir travailler ! SuGoiiiii !

**Hiroto : **Hey trop classe ! On pourra voir les autres aussi ?

**Aiji : **Naturellement *****smile*** »**

_Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se déroulait la séance photo de Ruki et Bou : ils étaient dans une mise en scène qui ressemblait à une salle de classe, aux murs verts, il y avait des tables séparé ainsi que des chaises en bois. Une jeune mannequin jouait le rôle d'une sensei sévère, tout en posant bien sur. Le rôle de Ruki et Bou était de : se lâcher ! Ils avaient la permissions de monter sur les tables, s'allonger par terre, sur les chaises, faire des roulé boulé et même de s'embrasser ! (mais ça ils l'ont pas fait bien sur ) Ruki avait un buggy très long bleu foncé en jeans, une ceinture blanche et une chaîne accroché à celui-ci, il avait un t-shirt et une veste typique de la marque pour laquelle il travaillait ainsi qu'un bonnet noir, il était maquillé avec du fard à paupières noir et sa coiffure était en mode : piques partout ! Qui ressortaient du bonnet mais son éternelle frange restait lisse. Bou quant à lui avait un bonnet rose, sous lequel il y avait ses cheveux lisses et blond, il était légèrement maquillé, portait un pull plutôt claire, typique de la marque, un slim en jeans foncé._

_C'est ainsi que Takuya, Hiroto et Aiji retrouvèrent leurs amis dans une tempête de feuilles volantes, tout en tenant une pose._

« **Takuya : ***s'écarquille les yeux* wouah ! Ils sont vraiment…géniaux !

**Aiji : ***smile* oui, c'est des pro maintenant ha ha

**Takuya : **Bou-chan ! ! !

**Bou : ***l'aperçoit* TAKUYA ? ! *court vers lui et saute dans ses bras puis l'embrasse*

**Ruki : **Bou-chan ! On a pas fini la séance !

**Photographe : **C'est bon vous pouvez y aller, je crois que j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut *smile*

**Ruki : **Merci *smile* »

_Ruki remercia le staff, pour lui et pour Bou, puis parti rejoindre ses amis en trottinant._

« **Ruki : **Salut les mecs, contents de vous voir ! *smile*

**Hiroto : **Nous aussi ! Vous êtes trop n'empêche ! Je suis trop pressé de vous rejoindre l'année prochaine quoi !

**Ruki : **Et t'as toutes tes chances en plus !

**Hiroto : ***rougit* merci

**Bou : **Alors vous nous avez trouvé comment ?

**Takuya & Hiroto : **Extra !

**Aiji : ***rigole* oui, ce sont de jeunes recrus très prometteuses *smile*

**Ruki : **Bah, normal, c'est toi notre « sempai » dans le milieu *smile*

**Takuya : **C'est vrai ?

**Bou : ***smile* Oui

**Aiji : **Pour de jeunes recrus comme eux, on nomme un mentor qui est déjà pro, très connu des magasines, en général pas en dessous de 20 ans, et comme ce sont mes potes et tout je suis le mentor de tous le monde, en partant de mon petit Maya-chérie jusqu'à Bou et Ruki *smile*

**Hiroto : **Suge-na !

**Bou : ***smile* oui, Aiji est vraiment le meilleur !

**Ruki : **On va voir les autres ?

**Aiji : **Oui *(^^)*

**Hiroto : **Les autres ?

**Bou : **Ceux qui sont à l'étage au dessus, les « ado » *smile*

**Hiroto : **Trop bien ! »

…

_Etage d'au dessus, pour les stars montante de la mode, généralement détenu par les 15 – 18 ans. Ils étaient tous excité d'y entrer ! Aiji ouvrit la porte avec précaution et on découvrit…ça !_

_Un magnifique canapé rouge, en cuir, un fond gris foncé et… des mannequins magnifiques !_

_Saga était assit du coté droit du canapé, sa jambe droite était sur le canapé, son corps de profile mais son visage était de face. Il avait un regard bleu, très suggestif ! De magnifiques cheveux blonds claires. Il avait un débardeur noir, accompagné d'une « veste » très légère en viscose noir, un énorme collier de chaînes doré ainsi qu'un pantalon noir très moulant avec une chaîne qui était la réplique exacte du collier. Il avait une multitude de bijoux…il était vraiment séduisant. De l'autre coté du canapé se trouvait Uruha qui était dans la même position que Saga mais en miroir (si Saga était à droite avec le corps tourné vers la gauche Uruha est au bout gauche du canapé mais assis en « profil » vers la gauche) Il était très joliment maquillé, rendant ses yeux encore plus grand. Il avait un pull de création noir avec deux traits verticaux argenté foncé dessus, il avait un slim aux motives écossé ainsi que des boots très rock._

_Une main posé sur le dos du canapé, Miyavi dominait la salle de son regard pénétrant, fardé de noir, intensifié par l'eyeliner. Il avait un débardeur noir, un gilet noir (en viscose) sans manches et qui descendait au niveau de ses genoux. Il avait aussi un pantalon en cuir rouge et seulement quelques bijoux. Il était vraiment un mannequin époustouflant et avait l'air très professionnel…ça changeait !_

_Aoi lui était aux coté de Miyavi, il avait mit son corps de profil, afin de souligner sa minceur, il avait un t-shirt noir très moulant un gilet en cuir noir et une écharpe grise foncé. IL avait un pantalon en cuir noir avec quelque chaînes dessus ainsi que les boots très rock, marque de fabrique de la marque pour laquelle ils posaient justement. Il avait un regard teinté de luxure, de provocation qui disait entre autre « Come on, baby ». Une de ses mains étaient dans se scheveux lui donnant un air vraiment…irrésistible !_

_Shou pour finir, lui abordait une expression un peu plus angélique, il était le seul du groupe à avoir un vêtement blanc, enfin ce n'était que son t-shirt, et il avait des motifs noirs dessus. Il avait une veste en cuir rouge et un pantalon bien moulant. Il charmait l'appareil photo de ses magnifiques yeux de biches._

« **Le photographe : **Aller, une dernière *clic* ça y est j'ai ce qu'il me faut ! Gokurosama-deshta !

**Tous les mannequins : **Gokurosamaaaa ! »

_Hiroto, ne tenant plus, et surtout voulant voir son petit chéri, fit un bon dans la pièce et cria._

« **Hiroto : **Shou-chaaaaan ! !

**Shou : **Hiro-pon ? ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

**Hiroto : ***court vers lui et lui fait un câlin* Je suis venu te faire une surprise !

**Shou : **T'es trop mignon ! *l'embrasse* T'es venu tout seul ?

**Hiroto : **Nan, je suis venu avec Taku-chan et après on a croisé Aiji qui nous a emmené voir Bou-chan et Ruki-chan *smile* Hé vous pouvez rentrer les gars !

**Shou : **Sokka *smile…puis un nouveau bisou*

**Aoi : ***arrive vers eux* Mais comment vous êtes venu ?

**Takuya : **En bus !

**Aoi : **…*(O.o)*…je/ »

_Alors qu'en tant que grand frère attentionné, il voulu commencer à les gronder, mais Miyavi posa une main sur sa bouche l'emmena plus loin, s'excusant auprès des jeunes…tout en les saluant ! (ah ce miyavi !)_

_Un peu plus loin :_

« **Aoi :** Myv mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Miyavi : **Honey, ne leur crie pas dessus

**Aoi : ***rouge* Mais je m'inquiète pour eux ! Ils n'ont que dix ans quoi ! C'est pas prudent de prendre le bus !

**Miyavi : **huhu *rigole*ù t'es adorable toi. »

_Il passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Aoi l'embrassa à plein bouche, savourant la saveur de son petit homme…_

« **Miyavi : **Hmmm, Aoi…

**Aoi : **Je t'aime, Miyavi…

**Miyavi : **huhuh j'avais raison, t'es vraiment adorable ! »

_Et le re-embrassa une seconde fois._

_Pendant ce temps là, après avoir dit bonjour aux autres, Saga et Uruha se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, enfin devant les miroirs surtout._

« **Uruha : **Tu trouve pas que je suis plus canon de jour en jour ?

**Saga : **Huhu, si un petit peu

**Uruha : **Pourquoi un petit peu ?

**Saga : ***sourie, ferme les yeux* parce que…

**Uruha : **hmmm… »

_Uruha attrapa la main de Saga, le fit pivoter à 180° et le plaqua contre le mur._

« **Uruha : **T'as vraiment pas changé *se lèche les lèvres* tu veux toujours m'embêter toi…

**Saga : **J'y peux rien c'est vraiment marrent de te voir frustré tu sais ? *smile* »

_Saga le regarda les joues rouges et les yeux embués._

« **Saga : **Uru-chaaan…tu es vraiment trop sexy dans cette position !

**Uruha : ***smile* c'est pas parce que j'ai une tête de princesse que je suis un uké ! Moi je suis un seme ! Et *se rapproche de son oreille, souffle dedans* Tu es mon soumis, rien qu'à moi…*sourire pervers*

**Saga : **Mmmh oui ! Uru-cahn, je suis à toi !

**Uruha : **Huh, il y a deux ans tu étais bien moins docile que ça mais, je t'aime comme un dingue !

**Saga : ***rouge* Uruha je t'aime aussi ! »

_Et contre toute attente, malgré ce magnétisme sexuel exposé à l'instant, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un l'autre et se roulèrent une pelle…_

« **Aiji : ***s'approche d'eux* Euh désolé de vous déranger les enfants mais on va monter à l'étage, Ruki veut voir Rei-rei et moi j'ai envie de voir Maya-tan *smile*

**Uruha : ***smack une dernière fois Saga* d'accord, on arrive »

_Il prit la main de son amour et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble à l'étage d'au dessus…_

…

_Où c'était le bordel complet. Dans cet étage tous les mannequins pouvaient avoir un photoshoot, il n'y avait aucune limite d'âge._

_Maya et Rei posaient pour une marque punk. Maya avait les cheveux en pétard, des mèches roses par ci par là, un long t-shirt violet avec un débardeur noir à motif punk superposé dessus, un espèce de pantacourt noir rempli de chaînes et des converses. Rei lui était beaucoup plus simple, une crête de coque, une serviette Nana sur le visage un débardeur noir pour qu'on voit ses petits muscles et un buggy blanc. Le contexte de la photo était de « foutre le bordel ». La déco ressemblait à un salon d'une bonne famille, avec une dinde de noël, le mari, la femme et leur deux enfants bien coiffé et habillé, Rei et Maya devaient se tenir sur la table et tout foutre sans dessus dessous afin de faire une affiche renversante pour le défilé de cette marque._

_Les autres rentrèrent dans la pièce sautillants de joie, en faisant beaucoup de bruit et attirants tout les regards sur eux. Maya et Rei les remarquèrent et étaient très surprit mais étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leur séance, ils se conduisirent en vrai pro et continuèrent leur photoshoot._

_Après la fin de leur super photoshoot ils s'avancèrent tous les deux…d'une façon très différente, Rei s'avança lentement, en slow-motion, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus cool possible et les yeux fermé. En marchant il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ruki profondément avec toute l'attractivité possible. Le petit cousin du blond ne perda pas une seconde et se jeta dans ses bras._

« **Ruki : **Reii-chaaaaaaaaaan ! »

_Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et se mit à murmurer des choses secrètes dans son oreille qui firent devenir Ruki rouge comme une tomate._

« **Aiji : **Salut les gars ! *smile* Takuya et Hiroto sont venu en bus nous faire une surprise du coup on est venu chercher tout le monde.

**Reita : ***finissant son baiser* en bus ? C'est pas…un peu dangereux ?

**Aoi : **Vous voyez !

**Miyavi : **Calme toi Honey, ils avaient de bonnes intentions et puis ils se sont pas perdu, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, nee ?

**Aoi : **Hm, moui

**Miyavi : **Huh huh, je t'aime toi !

**Aiji : ***s'approche de Maya* Maya-chi !...Maya ?

**Maya : **Dit bogoss, t'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

**Aiji : **Hein ?

**Shou : **Aiji-chan, son bisou !

**Aiji : **oh *rouge de honte* gomen, tient, pour me rattraper! »

_Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds, mit ses mains autour du cou de Maya et scella leur lèvres dans ce petit bisou de bonjour_

« **Aoi : **Bon…pour vous félicitez d'être venu ici tout seuls comme des grands…je vous invite tous au McDo !

**Tous : **Merci Aoi-nii-chan ! (3)

_**OoOoO**_

_Existe il dans le monde une fic plus nian-nian ?...XDDDDDDDDDDD impossible !_

_Ça y est c'est enfin fini ! ouf ! XD_

_J'ai choisi d'appeler cette fic « Aoi-nii-san » parce que je voulais faire d'Aoi en quelque sorte un perso principale qui aiderait ses faux petits frères…sauf que c'est pas le résultat que j'espérais…tant pis, elle a quand même réussi à plaire à certain (mirakeul)._

_Ja nya ! ^^_

_Je remercie à :_

_**Etsuko-chan **__pour son commentaire, Reituki is THE BEST ! Et puis cette fic pue le nian nian donc leur scène se devait forcement d'être mignonne )_

_**i-Reira-i**__ Merci beaucoup, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser Takuya quelque part XD Histoire de bien casser le moment un peu hot._

_**Hizuka-Saiya**__ J'ai fais de mon mieux pour continuer et finir cette fic, j'espère que ça t'a plus ^^_

_**Neko-Kawaii77 **__déjà, j'adore ton pseudo XDDD. C'est très gentil à toi merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime mes petits couples XD. Oui le reituki c'est…magique 3. C'est gentil d'en avoir lu d'autres, ça fait plaisir ^^, Hésite pas à commenter dès que l'envie te prend ! _(^^)


End file.
